Forgotten
by Soulphur
Summary: "It starts with a piercing migraine just as her hand touches over the ancient looking chain she doesn't even remember putting on her wall in the first place."


**Forgotten**

Of course her own mind is fighting her.

Because having a normal day just doesn't seem to be on the agenda.

It starts with a piercing migraine just as her hand touches over the ancient looking chain she doesn't even remember putting on her wall in the first place.

Over the next few days it gets worse. Images that seem to contradict eachother, that make no sense. And better yet, their not even in order of whe-_if _they even happened. Trying to put them in order just makes the migraines worse.

Of course, Henry gets worried but she only shrugs him off with a '_Don't worry about it, I'm fine'._ He only looks at her with disbelief, but doesn't pry too much.

Soon the images are no longer blurs, the migraines relax to slightly irritating headaches and she can't shake the feeling that shes missing _something_. At times her subconcious tries to assure her that her imagination is just that wild, but her heart on the other hand... tells her it all happened.

She gets images of a wish and her son returning; albeit in a strange way, but it can't be. Henry has been with her since he was born.

Then more fragments make sense. A sheriff (or was he a huntsman?) who is entirely too charming with puppy like brown eyes and flops of curly brown hair, the word 'adorkable' was invented just for him, a quee- _evil _queen trying to take her son from her (or was it the other way around?), with dark hair, a pretty smile and sharp claws with too much power.

Then she remembers a wolf in a-a skirt? far too short. Its actually quite comical, but she doesn't think too much on it.

Soon as more makes sense, the panic attacks start. The first time she was driving home after taking Henry to school, she felt as if all the air was rushed out of her lungs and her heart was crushed. She tried to keep herself busy after that. She was only worried at the dark times of night, after Henry was asleep and she was alone with her thoughts, is when they would return.

She knows his name. _Graham_.

The huntsman no longer charmed her and gave her a sweet smile, instead the thought of him killed her a little inside each time he looked at her with no emotion. He always seemed to turn into the dark haired woman with the smile, who seemed to haunt in her waking hours, even if she didn't exist (right?).

Henry never knows what happens behind closed doors. He has enough problems as it is. Kids pick on him for being different, he never has more than a handful of friends. She couldn't possibly have him carry her burden when he needed her to help him with his own.

The panic attacks stop not too long after they had started, but the feeling of what could have been even if she knew it never was is killing her. She wasn't convinced her sanity was still intact.

She finally gets a few weeks of peace, or so she thought.

Henry starts asking questions that startle her. _Do you think fairy tale characters are real?_ She doesn't know what made him say it.

She tells him '_Well all stories came from somewhere, kid.'_ Its a vague answer, she knows, but she also knows the real answer is a firm 'Yes'. She knows.

That night the headaches start again. Five months after the first.

A storybook town comes to mind. No, wait, _Storybrooke._ Lost parents, Snow white and fucking-Prince Charming. It doesn't make sense but it also _does make __complete sense._

A Hatter who is batty as they come and a Grace that saves him.

A portal to a forest, where there's Disney characters, death, and blue eyes that pierce her.

"_Lass,_" Its as clear as day.

"_I was hoping it'd be you."_

Dark hair, a hook, rum, and the sea... a scarf, that reminds her of the one on her bed post.

He seems to know her better then she knows herself.

_But who is he?_

Alarm bells.

She still doesn't know how the hell she got that damn chain on her wall.

A betrayal that leaves her walls cracking.

"_I can't take the chance that I'm wrong about you"_

"_Emma, have I told you a lie?"_

Blue eyes pleading.

She wanted to trust him, she knows she can, but she couldn't. Not after him.

Another betrayal, but she had it coming.

She misses work for a week. Henry doesn't know, if he does, he doesn't say anything.

The dreams are getting more vivid and making more sense.

The beauty is shot, the crocodile weaps. The stranger returns. The pirate falls.

"_You probably have a few broken ribs"_

"_That must be why it hurts when I laugh"_

Even in a hospital bed he's all charm and inuendos.

The man that now haunts her seems to have a leather fetish and an infinity for eyeliner, but the way he looks at her melts her heart, but she's afraid. So afraid. Not again.

She watches _Peter Pan _with Henry but she can't help but feel everything is _wrong_. By the way Henry fidgits at certain parts, she can't help but know he feels the same. They stop the movie half-way through.

"_He's a bloody demon"_

"_Killian Jones is my name, but most people have taken to calling me by my more colourful moniker, Hook."_

_Hook_

She startles awake that night in a cold sweat, but she's surprised when her head isn't feeling as if it's been split in two. She feels sane.

It's short lived.

A lost ex, a death wish, and a doomed town.

She's _not_ jealous of her. Why won't anybody believe her?

The guardian returns to wood only to be reborn a boy once more.

Her life is constricting. Everybody she loves leaves.

Her and the dark haired woman with the pretty smile save the town, but the smile no longer seems to hold the bite it used to, instead warmth.

Disaster follows. She knew it. She can't breathe. Until the sails appear.

Shes the Savior, but _he _saves her.

Hope.

Henry starts asking about his father. She doesn't know what to tell him. The truth? Or what she thinks is the truth?

A dark, humid jungle.

A bromance that makes her feel warm and uncomfortable at times.

A teenager with a mental problem... A good feeling.. No regrets.. Until.

"_Neals alive"_

"_I want to have another baby"_

"_I wish you were dead"_

A ripped heart, a reunited family, a lively boy once again.. Freedom... Home

A switch.

No one believes her... He might've. She will never know.

A death.

Jealous of a fairy.

Rum to forget.

"_It was for Emma."_

Last moments.

"_Theres not a day that goes by that I won't think of you._"

A heart broken smile.

"_Good_"

A curse.

Dark green fog devouring a town.

Its been 12 months since the visions started.

She awakes like every day. But now _she remembers. _Does Henry?

She doesn't question it. It's Saturday and she needs to make breakfast. She'll have to ask him later. Hopefully he doesn't think she's nuts. But would he really?

"_Mom you're forgetting something,"_ You have no idea, kid.

"Right, cinnamon"

Then a knock at the door. They are both startled, but she ignores it the first time. Then it gets more persistant.

Her heart's racing. _What the hell?_ She knows somethings about to change.

She jerks the door open with a stern expression. "Who the he-" The words die in her throat as blue meets green.

"Swan.." Its said like a prayer.

Leather. _Check_. Eyeliner. _Check. _Hook._ Che-. Wait._ There's no hook. But it _is_ him. She knows.

She can't form words.

He goes on about he family needing help. And god.. She knows.. She wants to tell him she remembers him. The words just wont form.

"-I can make you"

_What?_ Before she can react he's leaning towards her.

She instinctively leans in. Then he's kissing her. The rational part of her brain tells her to stop him, but her heart is screaming louder.

The kiss isn't as passionate as Neverland, but it stills ignites her veins.

She doesn't know why she does it but she's grabbing the lapels of his jacket, taking charge, and is pushing him back with some force and pressing herself against him.

He lets out a surprised _oomf_ as he collided with the wall behind him. She only deepens the kiss. He's clearly surprised by the change in atmosphere but he isn't retreating. _Surprise, Hook._

One hand slides from his jacket to the back of his neck, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, while the other stays firmly grasping his lapels. He lets out an appreciative noise in the back of his throat and his hands moves to her lower back, pressing her closer. She may or may not have let out a noise of her own at the contact.

Leaning back, but still pressed against him, she took in much needed air. She slowly opened her eyes and looked directly at Hook's, whose previously light eyes, were now dark and clouded with lust and much understood confusion.

At least she's capable of throwing him off guard.

Guess you shouldn't nearly jump a pirate in a hall way. You might just leave him flustered and confused. Well the confusion was understandable from recent events.

"Took you long enough."

He let out a breathy laugh filled with hope. "You have no idea, Swan."

His other arm snakes around her and pulls her into an air crushing hug. It was her turn to let out a surprised _oomf._

And to think, it all started with that damn chain.


End file.
